Prince Of Arabia
by MissSexyRain
Summary: AU/Vampires are the new humans and Zero is a Prince of the royal family in Saudi Arabia.He's at the age ready for marriage when a tragedy strikes and forces him to take the throne and alot of people are after him...Zero/MALEHAREM!INCEST
1. Mirage1 ال قفر

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I do like to play with the characters!**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: Pay attention 'because this is me telling you I AM A FAN GIRL AND I WILL WRITE ABOUT IT! So please go away if you can't handle it.**

**+I REMOVED THE ARABIC WORDS BECAUSE IT MADE SOME FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE! **

**+Hi everyone! I just had to start this or my mind wouldn't let me type in peace on Yukyuu No Tsuki! The title is in Arabic and it means "The Desert". I think sometimes my computer puts the symbols backwards but if you know its wrong tell me! Well here it goes!**

****

Mirage#1

ال قفر

* * *

The Saudi Arabian sun shown down on a godly sleeping figure wrapped in satin sheets. The sunshine made the silver earrings glisten brightly making a prism across the sand stone walls.

"Hmmmm…." Zero groaned. He didn't feel like getting up. He turned over. He was hot again.

"That's what I get for living in the desert." Zero mumbled. He got out of bed but was stopped by a pull on his waist.

"Come back to bed…." A sleepy voice said. Zero sighed lovingly. He grabbed the hand that was around him and kissed it. It was his brother Aamir. There other brother Ichiru was next door with there little brother Najee.

"Go to sleep." He kissed Aamir on the forehead. Aamir was slightly younger than him and his twin. He was the oldest out of all four. All of them were half-brothers. Ichiru & Zero's mother was Japanese, while Aamir had a mother that was Saudi Arabian and Najee had a mother of Lebanese descent. They both shared a room on the east side of the palace and so did their brothers. The Sultin had a harem of three wives, all exotic. Zero being the oldest was set to rule after their Father when he died. Which would be a long time since everyone on earth were vampires. Vampires were the new human species. All the legends were ancient history. They could walk in the sun, they didn't need blood as it was before, and they were certainly not allergic to silver. Aamir pecked his brother on his cheek and snuggled back under the covers. Zero put on his golden robe over his velvet red pants and walked out the door. He turned to open the door of his younger brothers' room.

"Wake up!" Zero shouted. He could see two forms move. One bed on each side of the room. Zero quickly ducked to escape to the two pillows coming toward him.

"Shut up!" They grumbled.

"Why do you choose to this every night?!" Najee yelled.

"Um if you haven't notice, IT'S DAY!" Zero yelled back. " Get up and get dressed and wake up Aamir later." With that Zero left the two fuming younger brothers. He walked out to one of the balconies. He took a deep breath of air. He was turning 18 soon and then he would have the _talk_ with his father. Zero sighed. He really didn't want to talk about marriage for a while but he was bound because of royal blood. He could hear the talk of suitors from the servants. Vampires had no worry for producing heirs since they could live for eternity. Marriage between countries were normal and that's what Zero was tormenting about. He's at the right age and he really didn't want to be apart of a harem.

"So troublesome." Zero ran a hand through his hair. His Father's Country and His Mothers country were already fighting for him to take which throne. His mother was the last princess of The Emperor and he had no sons left. Naturally his line would end and it would be his brother's turn but since his daughter had two children The Emperor wanted the oldest just like The Sultin wanted Zero to take over.

"But If I get married then it would be my brother's problem and I **don't** want that to happen." Zero mused out loud. Zero's ears picked up running.

"BROTHER! FATHER HAS BEEN ASSASSINATED!" His little brother Najee screamed at Zero.

"What?……"

**+Yeah…..I have no idea where this came from. I think it's my harem story mind kicking into action!XD I think this should clear my brain for now!:D**


	2. Mirage2أسي

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I do like to play with the characters!**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: Pay attention 'because this is me telling you I AM A FAN GIRL AND I WILL WRITE ABOUT IT! So please go away if you can't handle it. **

**+Hi everyone! The Beautiful Boys Of Vampire Knight just won't leave my alone until I write this!****J**** Not that I mind….It's just Takuma-bunny keeps squeezing me to death until I type and that's very painful:sniffle: THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :SMILES: THEY MAKE ME FEEL SO LOVED! The title means "Grief". And now I definitely know that my comp. puts the symbols backwards! I'M SO SORRY! **

**Mirage #2**

**أسي**

* * *

Zero ran into the dining area of the palace and dropped to his knees at the gruesome sight of his father. A brightly decorated Japanese sword was pierced through his heart, hitting directly in the chest.

"……"Zero couldn't speak. Near by his brother Ichiru was holding Najee in his arms as Najee was crying. Aamir was by their father but was turned away from the horrifying sight.

"NO………"Zero whispered. Zero crawled closer and closer hating the smell of blood flowing through his nose. When he reached his father Zero almost threw up at the sight of the Sultin's chest. The sword had not only pierced the heart but it made it split open to see what was **inside. **The lungs and ribs had extra blood splattered on it. You could see the hole where the sword went _all the way through._ Zero sniffled and reached to pull it out. The **zing** sound was heard when Zero pulled it out all the way. He threw the sword to a nearby servant.

"Hey did you contact the rest of the family?" Zero yelled at a guard near on the wall.

"Y-yes Prince they are ridding over as we speak." The guard nervously said. Zero looked around and saw everyone's grief. All of his brothers were a crying pile of mess on the floor. He himself was crying to but not as loud.

!WithTheFamily!

All the Princes were lined up at the table. All of their uncles and aunts arrived. There cousins were sitting beside and all around them at the beginning of the table. The Men where arguing over what the Kingdom was going to do. Even Zero was now considered a man he didn't have the experience that was suppose to start after he got married. It would have been a different story if he was married away, then It would of fallen to Ichiru and since he refused all of the Royal Family offers……

"He can not rule by himself! He needs someone who knows what their doing!" Uncle A'laa yelled into the bunch of chattering nobles.

"We quite well know that!" Uncle Aasim angrily answered his younger brother.

"Now now we have to prepare for Big brother's funeral…."Abbud tried to reason and everything went to silence. No one could believe that Abd Al Ati was killed. They have almost every soldier in the country figuring out and searching for the culprit. All they could get from the staff members were no sightings of a person and a maid who saw the sword just swoosh through the window.

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere uncles." Zero said quietly. He was shook up as was the rest of his brothers.

Aaqil spoke this time. " Everyone should really rest. It's been hard on everyone." The eldest brother suggested. They really need to clear their heads before anything can be done for the country. Zero and Ichiru started to lead their little cousins to their mothers and Aamir and Najee tried to break up their uncles. It was going to be a **sad **dayatthe end of the week. Zero almost had tears again. They will all say their goodbyes with the _Salat al-Janazah_.

Ichiru

Ichiru closed the last door of his family's rooms. It was just unbelievable how they went from breakfast to murder in a matter of minutes. Everyone was sleeping separately today but he couldn't help but go to Zero.

"Zero…" Ichiru was worried for him and not because political problems their other family members cause. He was wondering how he was handling this…..

**+Well I hope it didn't suck!XD I'm taking it as the muses come! hehe!**


	3. Mirage3ضياع

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I do like to play with the characters!**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: Pay attention 'because this is me telling you I AM A FAN GIRL AND I WILL WRITE ABOUT IT! So please go away if you can't handle it. **

**+Hey everyone!:D Thanks for the reviews! The boys were so busy with Yukyuu No Tsuki they kinda forgot this one so I got inspired by music to write again! Lawn oyounak by Nancy Ajram will always be my favorite wedding song and Arabian song PERIOD! I'M VERY SORRY IF I WENT TO FAST! ****L**** Well you guys said you got confused over how the inheriting thing works so it goes like this: Zero should of gotten married earlier before he became a adult. You know a young marriage thing when the couple experiences all the royal ways instead of some like when they were little. :P So when they took the throne they knew how to rule properly. Or in other words Royal Politic Lessons all over again except in more detail! I mean you know how upper families talk about arrange marriages. They flaunt their pedigree and stuff. In that you also know they are brought up a certain way and what I'm trying to say is :sigh: when you're little they keep stuff from you and then you get older...Yeah! Zero didn't want to be married when he was 13!(Personally me neitherXD) And you know royal families in Arabia try to marry within themselves to keep it pure, but Zero didn't want to marry his cousins! That's why if he married outside the family like if, Zero got proposed to then he would leave to his wife's or husband's country and everything would then fall to Ichiru. It's either marry a family member or go away from his home country with someone who is not related to him. His Father Abd Al Ati was going to talk to Zero about proposes from other countries 'that' morning and well…..you guys know the rest! The pressure is on! Oh and the other brothers didn't have to worry about marriage really because Zero is the eldest. BUT BY LAW THE ROYAL **_**ADULT**_** FAMILY MEMBERS MUST BE MARRIED. To keep the line going and stuff. :Cracks Knuckles: WOW that was a long A/N!XD**

**Mirage#3**

ضياع

* * *

Zero sat quietly on his balcony. He had tears streaming down his face even though his mind thought he couldn't cry anymore over this. But this wasn't just a everyday problem he had! Sure it happens but not often. It was very rare as matter of fact. An elder was killed. Everyone knows the issue but it was _his _dad who got **murdered.** Zero put his face in his hands.

"Why?" He asked himself quietly. He jumped when he heard the door to his room only for the night open. He quickly whipped away at his eyes that was showing his inner turmoil.

"Who is it?" Zero called when he composed himself.

"الصنو(Brother)…" Ichiru called. Even in the faint moonlight he could see the tear streaks on his beloved sibling's face.

"Ichiru…" Zero relaxed at the sight of his brother. "The guards been properly placed?" Ichiru came and hugged his twin from behind. He hid is face in Zero's hair.

"Yes..…Aniki?" Ichiru was hesitant to ask.

"……What is it Ichiru?" Zero whispered. He faintly felt Ichiru's grip around him tighten.

"Nii-san what are we to do?" Ichiru asked. Zero turned his head the other way he didn't want to think what would happen to his brothers if he made the wrong decision.

"I don't know Ichiru." Ichiru bit his lip. His brother sounded so lost. Zero closed his eyes leaning into the touch of his brother. " I really….don't know." He gasped when he felt lips trail along his neck.

"Zero….." Ichiru's breath ghosted over his sensitive skin. Zero didn't know what was happening. He soon found his brother's hands sliding down sides.

"Your killing me……you know that right." Ichiru dragged his tongue over Zero's ear. "The bond is crying out it's eyes." A kiss to Zero's shoulder. "That means your heart is in worse shape than I thought." Zero trembling from his brother's hands and ministrations couldn't say anything……and that's how Ichiru wanted him.

"Ahhh…" Zero panted. Ichiru was twisting his nipples and playing with his ear. His lips felt too familiar to Zero. His brother always tried to distract him when he was sad. Not only did they have a blood bond but they were twins. They have a bond no one could ever truly understand. Ichiru was using it…….and damn did it feel good. Ichiru stopped teasing and bit down, taking in the sweet life Zero had. Zero's head lolled back and he grabbed Ichiru's head.

_**The Other Half of My Heart……**_

Zero heard his brother whispers.

_**Please don't stay in this endless misery.**_

!THEYAREMOVING!

Far off in the distance 100 Black Russian Dons baring the Russian coat of arms were traveling south. They had been traveling for days and they were now entering Iran. A figure dressed in black and red was at the front of league. They were heading for Saudi Arabia…..

**:rubsbackofhead: Yeah this chappy is kinda short and im sorry I left this alone for a month but what can I do? I am a slave to my muses! T.T :looksatZero-kun,Takuma-bunny,&Watanuki-chan: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**


	4. Mirage4عاشق

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I do like to play with the characters!**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: Pay attention 'because this is me telling you I AM A FAN GIRL AND I WILL WRITE ABOUT IT! So please go away if you can't handle it.**

**+Well I got a little inspiration from the Christmas spirit!^_^ Just jamming to Arabian music and on a sugar high and this what you get folks!lol**

**Mirage#4**

**عاشق **

**

* * *

**

Ichiru sat happily between Zero's legs. Zero was deliciously sprawled before him exhausted. The night had progressed into a fit of loving passion and with Zero the way he was Ichiru took the lead. It may have looked like he took advantage of Zero but that wasn't the case and both he and his brother knew it. Zero was watching Ichiru gently massage his thighs. Really, his brother could care too much. The moonlight shining on them making them seem like two naughty little angels.

"Ichiru…." Zero whispered breathlessly, Ichiru smirked and shifted his hips. Zero almost didn't stifle the moan coming from deep within his throat. "Ahhhh……" Zero was flushing again. His brother was still buried deep and the thrusts were sending sparks down his spine again. Now Ichiru was outright rubbing all the skin he could touch now.

While he was feeling up Zero's ass he trailed butterfly kisses down his brother's body. Zero was a God in front of him and he wanted to take all night to worship that ethereal being. Zero's body is the temple, and he was the peasant showering it with gifts.

**3 Days Later……..**

Later the next day Takuma and his army entered at the border of Saudi Arabia. The knights at post almost panicked at the size of his escort. He assured them he was not there for war but his grandfather was a little over protective. As he and his men walked through the rare forest part of the massive desert, Prince Zero was just receiving word of his arrival into the country. On the way to meet the Prince he got word of the King's death and he was sure his grandfather was mournful over his best friend's life. Meanwhile at the palace things were not so sorrowful. Chaos was running a muck.

Everyone was running everywhere to get things ready for the funeral and they had only one day left. Sunday was almost here and the preparations were no where near acceptable. They were servants running here and there carrying decorations, food, and planners directing from the pile of messages around them. Orders from different companies, messages of condolences from the countries that heard, gifts being brought through palace gates, name it and it was the servants' job to put in place for the royal family. Over the nights it seemed the grief grew worse.

Zero sat in his late father's office. He traced the edges of the leaves ingrained into the wood. Ichiru made him feel a lot better but he couldn't help but still feet deeply, **deeply **hurt. It has only been few days after all. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He ordered in a soft voice. He couldn't keep up his distant demeanor. Luckily it was just Najee.

"Brother, a ambassador from Russia is here." Najee said as he twiddled his fingers while looking down at his feet. Zero sighed and stood up went to his brother. He bent low and kissed Najee's forehead.

"Okay I'll deal with him." Zero smiled. Najee smiled back and bowed. He skipped out the door and turned around to look back at Zero.

"Don't take took long. Aamir-nii-san wanted to see you." Najee chided. Then he resumed to skipping down the hall. Zero chuckled at his little brother's antics. He proceeded to the foyer and when he reached the end of the long staircase going down his jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

"Takuma?" Zero spoke shocked.

**+Well there you have it peeps^^ drop a review!**


	5. Mirage5ع قات عامة

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I do like to play with the characters!**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: Pay attention 'because this is me telling you I AM A FAN GIRL AND I WILL WRITE ABOUT IT! So please go away if you can't handle it.**

**+Well Nancy Ajram's new album got my blood pumpin and the muse came out again! I suggest you listen to "Saharni Sahar" by her^_^ and I also noticed that I don't put the meaning of the chapter title up anymore, I'M SORRY!D: This title means "Relations" Is it me or am I starting to recognize symbolsXD And I'm also trying to put more structure to the story too!hehe I think I only write this when I'm on a sugar high and I apologize for that also! But im not high now so WHOOOHOOO!**

**Mirage#5**

**عِقات عامة **

* * *

**~Ichiru~(a/n: I think I should use the little swirls^^ they look better than the exclamation point)**

Ichiru sat on the floor of his and Najee's room. Times like these almost made him wish he knew his mother. Oh he loved her even though he didn't know her but his father was more important. He took care of them since they were babies. Loved and raised them to be good people. Ichiru played with the red and golden beads hanging around their room. He really wished there was way to help Zero. Though politically he had more than his uncles but they had more resources and could be planning anything. Of course the royal family loved each other and wouldn't do anything to hurt one another but that didn't prevent his beloved uncles from getting ride of him and the rest of his brothers somehow. All the kingdom really needed was Zero and right now in the eyes of the royal family Ichiru, Aamir, and Najee could just disappear. They would grieve if anything **unfortunate** would happen to them but then some days later continue liked nothing happened. Probably the only ones who did care were their aunts and their cousins. Contradicting his thoughts Ichiru had to worry about them too. If 'Umniya , Aaquil's second wife, decided to get ideas. Among his aunties she was the most ambitious underneath. Ichiru sighed. The temperature was beginning to rise again so he concluded to go get his long silvery hair rebraided by Aamir.

**~Aamir&Ichiru~**

Aamir was on his divan on the balcony attached to his and Zero's bedroom. The sun was high in the sky and it didn't seem so bright to him anymore. His long dark brunette hair went way past his back making the heat seem hotter than it was but he didn't care he couldn't help but think about family in general not just his late father. He perked up when he felt Ichiru come through the curtain that separated the balcony and room.

"Ichiru, what do you want?" Aamir asked as he turned around. Ichiru smiled at him.

"Just one request." Ichiru said all cutesy. "Hey don't look at me that way I'm serious!" Aamir smirked at him.

"Yeah, sure. last time I did your request I couldn't sit for a week." Aamir sighed. He'd do anything for Ichiru though so he might as well prepare for it. "What do you want?" Ichiru hopped over the couch and sat on Aamir's legs.

"Just plait this, please!" Ichiru whined. He pointed at the overgrown chrome locks of his. Aamir sighed and dragged his legs over the divan.

"Come here then. Your so hopeless when it comes to your hair." Aamir said as he got his brush off the table beside them. It was black wood lacquer with roses decorated across. Ichiru sat between Aamir's knees and Aamir sighed again as he got to work.

**~Najee~ **

Najee was asleep. He was in the sun room and was all alone. The reason why is because he wanted to take a nap without any disturbances. Little did he know his big brother Ichiru had something else planned. The sunlight bounced off Najee's short shiny ebony hair. He had decided to get highlights for an early birthday present and had chestnut streaks going through like rain. His all white robe with the gold earrings he wore made him look like baby angel. Ichiru slowly peered from behind the shawl curtains. He watched as Najee turned over on the satin pillows. That's when he advanced and pounced.

"EEEP!" Najee squeaked. He was mercilessly tickled by Ichiru. Ichiru smirked when he saw big emerald eyes look at him in pleading. "Nyaaa…." Najee giggled as Ichiru started to lick his almond color skin.

"Nee Najee do want to play with me today?" Ichiru whispered in his ear. Najee blushed a cute rose color.

"What?" He said in a baby voice. He should of said no and turned his brother away but Najee was too innocent and didn't know better, therefore he sentenced his virginity. Of course Ichiru wasn't going to take it before their wedding but Najee just makes it **so hard**. Ichiru picked the younger male up and carried him to the more softer pillows.

"AHH…." Najee breathed out shakily. Ichiru was teasing his navel and trailing his tongue lower that Ichiru just got fed up with the belt that still held his clothes together and tossed somewhere across the room.

"Shhh…" Ichiru whispered with a finger to his lips. His head disappeared between the folds of Najee's robe.

"Ichiru-?" He didn't get the chance to say anything as Ichiru quickly took off his pants and engulfed him. Najee had to cover his mouth with both hands to hold back the scream that was going to be heard all over the palace. Ichiru held Najee's hips down as he deep throated him. Ichiru sucked as he trailed his hands over the lithe body. Najee was shivering deliciously and that made Ichiru suck faster and harder.

"I-Ichiru!…hah…I'm going to-!" Najee panted. He gripped the pillows until his claws almost ripped through the fabric and cotton. Before anymore warning came he exploded into Ichiru's hot mouth.

"AHHHH!" Najee moaned. Ichiru drunk it all. He kept licking and squeezing Najee's dick, milking him for all his worth until Najee couldn't give anymore. By the end of it all Najee was panting like he had just run a marathon and Ichiru was sure everyone in the city heard them. Ichiru came up and let Najee go. Ichiru licked his lips.

"Sweet. Better than last time." Ichiru huskily said in Najee's ear. Najee's blush was as red as the pillow he was positioned on. Najee and Ichiru had explored many things with each other. Better to get to know you life partner beforehand especially if you might not be the only one. Family law states that if two males get married on must give up his right to a harem and since Ichiru was the eldest Najee had to give up his right but he was okay with that. Najee didn't want anyone else but his betrothed.

Najee squealed again when Ichiru put his legs over his shoulder. "I-Ichiru stop before someone sees!" Ichiru looked up in mock hurt.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" Ichiru asked as he teased Najee's inner thigh.

"N-no but I heard you and Zero-nii-san and I-!" Najee was cut off by red cherry lips against his.

"You know the relationship between Zero and I and it hasn't changed." Ichiru reassured him. They all had some type of relationship with each other but one does need to be careful. "Not now, not ever." He smiled. Najee smiled a beautiful smile back but got nervous when he noticed another smirk on Ichiru's face.

"Brother your not gonna-UHHH!" Najee moaned out again and pulled Ichiru's hair as Ichiru used his tongue to massage the inside of Najee. This was not how Najee expected for his nap to turn out like.

**+Well what can I say the perverted side took over!XD I hope I didn't make Ichiru look like a player because he's not really! But he's not the only one getting some…..If you wondering how I came up with our cute little Najee's appearance I used my color skin and how my contacts look on me with the hairstyle of my god brother!lol Then imagine a cute young boy and wala!^^ Yes people I look Arabian but I'm not. I'm black american with asian in me! And about the appearance of France well it will happen maybe next chapter!XD Well enough chatter drop a review ya heard!**


	6. Mirage6مضنى من الحب

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I do like to play with the characters!**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: Pay attention 'because this is me telling you I AM A FAN GIRL AND I WILL WRITE ABOUT IT! So please go away if you can't handle it.**

**+I'm back!^_^ and I almost have finished my promise of updating all my stories! This chapter corresponds to the songs "Arrab Laye" & "Bhibak-ana-kteer" by Weal Kfoury plus a lot more of his songs but these are the main ZeeZee! Her songs "Hob Mahsoob Alaya" & "Nogomi" are so sexy it just fits the "Ankon Ki" from the movie Hum dil de chuki Easter is here so some church songs to! The chapter title means "LoveSick". Poor Aamir doesn't know what happened to **

**Mirage#6**

**مضنى من الحب**

* * *

**~Aamir~**

Aamir had changed his clothes and had returned to the balcony. He had just changed out of his pearl white robe into a gold outfit. He had a sleeveless half shirt hugging his torso and his pants were gold also, having a flare at the end of the pants. Both pieces had red roses coming across them in a sakura tree pattern. The shirt had the color red and the rims of the shirt red. To top it all off, the belt just barely holding his pants was a nice crimson. His long dark brown hair had been pulled into a high ponytail by a elaborate gold cuff leaving some of the locks hang over his face. He had some more cuffs around his arm. The light reflected across his long ruby earrings making his golden brown eyes brighter. Aamir wondered what happen to Zero. He sent Najee after him and a while later Ichiru came in complaining about his hair. He shifted again on the divan. Now that he was redressed the silver vampire still hadn't shown. Aamir sat up. He had a feeling why Ichiru wasn't back with Najee either. Even though Najee was young and his grief will pass after sometime Aamir was still worried form him. He knew Ichiru was especially worried for his beloved and betrothed. He sweatdropped.

"Where is everyone?"

**~Takuma and the Sexy Prince~**

Takuma bowed as he saw Zero come down the stairs. Zero's face quickly went from shock to happiness. His best friend was here.

"Why are you here?" Zero asked. Takuma smiled.

"I came here for a visit and along the way I heard what happened...." Takuma trailed off sad. He didn't want to bring up something so hurtful. Zero's response was sad. He looked down for a moment and then put a fake smile on his face. Takuma didn't like it one bit.

"It's okay."Zero whispered.

"But it doesn't look okay." Takuma whispered back. He looked over towards the guards. "Can we go somewhere private?"

Zero blinked for a moment. "Uhh, okay. You'll probably tired anyway. What about your escorts? Surely it will take awhile for them to settle in the palace?" Zero turned around and started back up the stairs and motioned for Takuma to follow him.

Takuma's smile brighten. "Don't worry they were instructed to stay at one of the palaces near by. So you don't have to care for them. I came here to console you not for you to take care of me and my men." Zero tried to hide his blush as they kept walking. Takuma always did that to him ever since he experienced his first time in heat.

When a young vampire reaches a certain age they go into heat. Scientist do not know when, how or why but it's just natural reaction a vampire body has when they completed their puberty. It usually happens between 15-20 but can happen earlier. Mostly all the vampires would be married by then and will have an incredible experience during that time more than they have had before with their partner. They also gain a mark symboling when they first went into heat. That symbol truly marks their adulthood. Zero's was black rose circling around a hip. Zero then walked towards the hall where his and his brother's rooms were at. He started to remember that day....

_**~Zero's first heat~**_

_Takuma had 'accidentally' walked in Zero's room when it started. Zero had been taking a nap and the blond had decided to surprise him because it had been awhile since they saw each other. Zero had been sleeping peacefully when he suddenly woke up feeling hot. He shook off his covers then tried to go back to sleep. It just kept getting hotter though, that Zero started to pant._

"_What's happening?" He said as his eyes opened slowly. He turned over onto his back in the red silk sheets. His temperature was rising by the minute. Zero's 16th birthday had just past a couple a weeks ago marking his physical change mostly over. He knew most of the flus and diseases that the doctors knew. He had been strongly educated in everything since birth but this he couldn't really recognize this. He brought a hand to his forehead._

"_It's not a fever...." His eyes widen as he felt what was going on. He was starting to get hard. "What?..." He moaned as a sharp chill went through his spine and made his manhood twitch. Zero covered his face with his hands as he felt the madding blush creeping onto his face. This is ridiculous. What was he doing getting hard out of nowhere? That's when Takuma came down the same hallway towards his room. The blond could smell the silver vampire's heat in the air. His scent was tantalizing, a mixture of jasmine and vanilla. He was surprised no one sensed or smelt it yet. Takuma was 18 then. Having had his first heat at 14 he knew exactly what Zero was going through. He came in front of the crimson curtain door and unlocked the wooden door underneath the fabric._

_Zero was breathing harder now and covering his mouth to prevent the mewls and moans from coming out. Now he knew what was happening. What a bad time for his heat to activate. He was so preoccupied that he didn't see nor hear Takuma come in. He gasped and his back arched wildly as it felt like something brushed against his prostrate. The pillows falling back onto the mattress. The tingling wouldn't cease. His skin glowing peach and was becoming so sensitive that the sheets covering him were starting arouse him even more. Takuma took a step closer to the canopy bed. The lace canopy protected Zero from being seen. Zero turned his head only to see Takuma across the room._

"_Oh no...." Zero gasped breathlessly. Zero was defenseless against embarrassment now. Zero could see the blond now in his green regal outfit that made his emerald eyes stand out more. Green jewels stared through the net with amazement at him. _

"_Ahh..."Zero panted. The presence of another vampire made it all the more worse for him. Takuma couldn't help but stare at the beautiful vampire writhing in pleasure on the bed. Takuma then grinned. _

"_Do you need some help, Zero?" Takuma sang. Zero turned his head to glare at him but instead buried his head in the gold pillow beside him to stifle a scream. He would starting touching himself any moment now if this didn't stop. Takuma took pity on him and entered the canopy. He looked down at Zero's shivering form. Zero was wearing nothing but a open white robe decorated with silver lotuses. The red sheet barely covering his private area was about to slip off revealing more of that milky skin to the hungry eyes of the Russian vampire._

_  
"Hmm, Zero I wonder what I should do?" Takuma pulled the sheet down now looking at the engorged red organ. " I think I want to touch you....Alot." Takuma whispered and smiled as he began kissing the glimmering skin already slick with sweat. Licking wet trails up and down the slender neck. Zero was begging by the time Takuma got towards his abdomen. Takuma traced the mark that had shown up on Zero's hip with his tongue that glowed a faint amethyst color and grinned when he heard Zero moaned....._

_**~End Memory~**_

Zero shook his head as he stopped in front of the door across form his and Aamir's. Trying not to think too much about what happened that day he looked back at Takuma to speak but was cut off from a pair of cream lips covering his. Takuma pressed Zero against the stone walls of the same hallway he knew so well. Zero melted into the kiss of his best friend. Takuma wrapped his arms around Zero's waist. Oh how he missed this.

"Did you miss me, habibi?" Takuma smiled as he broke the kiss. Zero blushed again as he heard his own language come from the Russian. Zero squeaked as Takuma slid his hands down causing shivers going down his back. The blond massaged his ass. Gripping and squeezing in a delicious pattern.

"T-takuma........not here." Zero gasped. Takuma was making a trail of warm saliva down his neck. Nibbling here and there Takuma went back up to those luscious lips of Arabian candy.

"Then where?" Takuma asked against his lips. Zero glanced beside him to the door leading to Takuma's temporary room. Takuma smirked as he pulled Zero to him and unlocked the door. He pushed Zero inside first before pulling the purple curtains down behind him.

**+I'll stop right thereXD better not melt all the fan anyways I just realized I haven't said anything about the culture yet. I only know about the culture from what i've seen and then I added my perversion on to it so no one get offended! Okay? Review please.**


	7. Mirage7Aamir's صلة غرامية

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I do like to play with the characters!**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: Pay attention 'because this is me telling you I AM A FAN GIRL AND I WILL WRITE ABOUT IT! So please go away if you can't handle it.**

**+what can I say? I writ when I get This capter title means "Aamir's Love Affair". I know everyone is like *gasp*. If I still have readers......Also I'm only a first year so excuse my french!XD Excuse Moi! The title is a foreshadow....Lol Playlist at the bottom.**

**Mirage #7**

**Aamir's **صلة غرامية

* * *

Zero mewled as he felt playful hands go down his back. He looked up at Takuma through silvery bangs. Zero was resting on his chest. Takuma's own blond bangs were sticking to his forehead, showing their tiredness from their activities. Takuma kissed Zero's head.

"I think that it's time for you to go." The Russian said as he drew lazy circles on the male's back.

"Why?" Zero yawned. He was exhausted. Takuma lifted his head with a finger.

"You have more than enough to worry about besides me." Takuma smiled brightly. "And I was hoping to give you time about the proposal." Now it was Zero's turn to smile.

"There is no thinking. You should know the answer." Zero gave a chaste kiss. "But my people need me here so I cannot leave." He looked down sadly.

Takuma pressed his head against Zero's. "If they can bend the rules for your Father, I'm pretty sure they would do it for you." Zero's eyes widen at the implication.

"Are you sure you would come and live here just for me?" Zero gave a wry smile. "You will be away from your family a lot Taku. Not to mention, what about your kingdom? You're the only Prince right?" Takuma shook his head.

"Yes. Their **only Prince, **not the only child." Takuma kissed Zero's cheek. "Camelia can take the crown. She always acts like a queen." He rolled his eyes fondly. "There should be no doubt of what's in my heart, Zero." Zero nuzzled the side of Takuma's neck. The violet covers shuffled around them as Zero made to get up. Takuma grabbed his hand.

"Know that I love you Zero." His eyes bright red. "I would do anything for you." Zero shivered at the intense gaze.

"I know." Zero whispered with half lidded eyes. He kissed his love's hand. " I just don't want you to get hurt in the process." Then silence came as Zero gathered his clothing and went out the door. Pausing in the frame, Zero looked at Takuma with all the emotion he could muster.

"I have to meet the other guests." His voice taking a sad tone. He didn't want to leave. Takuma shooed him away.

"Don't worry I won't get hurt."

**~Paris~**

A short blond walked through his garden at the Palace of Versailles. After centuries of keeping it reserved they decided to release it back to rich. Aidou and his clan had to prove they were of French Royalty to get it back from all of those unclean hands.

"Bonsoir Prince." A Butler bowed as he came back inside.

"Bonsoir." Aidou took the tea offered on the tray the Butler was holding.

"Monsieur Kain attente." The Butler bowed again and went away. Aidou walked to his room only a few feet away. He opened the white gold doors and found Akatsuki on his king size bed.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Aidou switched to English. Kain frowned.

"For you to stop this ridiculous idea." He pointed to the packed bags on the floor.

"It's none of your business Akatsuki and quite frankly I don't know why you're here." Aidou bit out. He took a sip of his tea.

"Trying to **save **my baby cousin that's what!" Akatsuki got in Aidou's face. Aidou scowled but did nothing. He set the glass on a nearby table.

"Save me from what? Huh Akatsuki?! From What?" Aidou puffed in his face. "From getting my heart broken and being sent to some exotic Prince? Well It's **too late for that!**" A angry tear ran down his face.

Akatsuki face hardened. "That's why I said come live with me!" He grabbed hold of Aidou's upper biceps. "Even Auntie and Uncle can't stop you once you're in Italy. My parents don't agree with the decision either and they won't be able to do anything without actually causing a war!" Aidou turned his face the other way refusing to look at Kain.

"If I don't go my parents will disown me." Aidou mumbled. "They said this was the one thing I could give in return after all they given me. You know my parents wouldn't do this if it wasn't necessary!" Aidou tried to pull back but Kain held him tighter.

Akatsuki pulled him into a embrace. "At least let me come with you then." He whispered. "Haven't you heard what happened to past suitors that didn't satisfy the Prince?" Behind all of former and present Princes family have sent assassins to kill unsuitable mates. It had started when the first King of the new vampire lineage found his daughter so brokenhearted when a foreign Prince fooled his daughter into thinking that he loved her. She had been so sad that one day she decided to kill herself. Though everyone knew the history, most would agree that it wasn't right if the suitor didn't do anything.

"Please...." Akatsuki buried his face in the pale neck of the blond. Aidou wrapped his arms around Kain. His anger gone now. He couldn't blame the red head. Even if......

"I don't think I could do that to you." Aidou sniffled. Akatsuki rocked them gently.

"You're not doing anything to me that I don't want to." He let the unsaid words go through his mind.

_I love you too much._

_

* * *

_

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**Ana Mosh Ananeya by Myriam Fares**

**Dusk by Adam Hurt**

**Face in the Rain by Adam Hurst**

**(Played on his own instrument called the "Gypsy Cello")**

**Dust is My Bed by Meshary Al Arada **

**( I apologize because I have been giving credit to the song itself in Arabic!)**

**Ca Fait Mal by Christophe Mae**

**Tant Qu'on Reve Encore from The Musical Le Roi Soleil**

**Entre Ciel Et Terre from The Musical Le Roi Soleil**


	8. Mirage8غريب

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I do like to play with the characters!**

**TO ALL MY YAOI HATERS: Pay attention because this is me telling you I AM A FAN GIRL AND I WILL WRITE ABOUT IT! So please go away if you can't handle it.**

**+ I'm back again. :3 This chapter title means " Intruder" and if you remember the last chapter title you can guess the contents of this one! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thanks for all your support for the past two years Minna-san!^^ This is my New Year's Gift! I hope to finish this sometime this new year of 2010! Let's hope the resolution comes true if anyone is still reading.....By the way, anyone want to be my new beta?

* * *

**

**Mirage#8**

غريب

**~Aamir~**

The wind blew chocolate brown hair. He decided to leave the confines of his room and went to their garden. Though the desert was bare, somehow they manged to keep desert roses blooming. Aamir trailed his hands against the wall catching vines in his nails. He walked slowly thinking about things, anything, letting his mind wander. He stopped in front of the many rooms that were meant for fresh air, or in other words a open sun room. He stepped under bright cream and red pattern curtains.

Aamir laid down on the multicolored pillows in the middle of the room. He turned on his back and played with some dirt on the floor. What was he doing? He should go find Zero. Even though it was the eldest job to greet guests Aamir felt that he should at least be there and support his brother as the third eldest brother. Aamir began to push himself off the floor when he felt a presence behind him.

"How did you bypass the guards?" Aamir asked. A long sharp nail was holding him still.

" I didn't. I am a guest". A sultry voice with a Romanian accent said. "And to my surprise when I find a beauty such as yourself all alone. Should you not be with your brothers?" A soft finger traced down Aamir's face. "Or have a body guard with you?"

"A guest?"Aamir echoed. Why would his brother let such a person in the palace? "Why? What are you going to do to me?" Aamire swallowed. He was not afraid but the chances of going against some older vampire and winning was slim. The voice and aura alone told him that the vampire was at least a thousand years old.

"It's not the question of what I want to do to you," Rido leaned down breathed in Aamir's alluring scent. "It is about what you want my dear."

**~20 Minutes earlier~**

Zero managed to soak in some scented water and wash before another messenger came and told him Romanian royals had arrived. Besides Russia, Romania were the only other country to physically show up to the dead king's funeral. Zero changed into a red outfit with gold trimmings leaving his arms exposed. White fur surrounded his shoulders. The fur met at the middle of his chest where it the tails of the wolves it was made from trailed to almost touch the ground. His neck was bare except for the gold collar linking to the main part of the shirt. Anyone could see those creamy shoulders between the fur. Zero placed a shy hand around his neck. The prince had also changed his silver jewelry into gold. He looked into the golden mirror inside the bathing area. Besides a unnatural glow to his pale skin he seemed presentable. Zero shook his still drying hair and slapped his face. He could get through this. He had a pleasant surprise this morning and his day brighten if only a little.

"Takuma." Zero wrote his beloved's name on the mirror that still had traces of steam left. If his first real love was here to stay then he was ready to face anything. He placed crown of red and gold beads on his before going out the door to greet his guest. As he walked past servants in the hall down the stairs to the foyer, he glanced longingly at the door covered in purple. The quicker he did this the more faster he could get to Takuma. As he came down the stairs once again, he was met with a handsome young vampire fanning himself. Brown and amethyst eyes met and vampire dropped his fan.

"Good afternoon, your Highness." Kaname Kuran said as he held his hand out. He was the prince to the Romanian Empire. Zero had met him once before at parties but never really talked to him. The Arabic prince stopped in front of the foreign vampire and stuck a hand out his hand also.

"Good afternoon also to your Highness." Zero was about to shake when the other prince brought his hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. A reddish tinge appeared on the pale prince's face.

"It is an honor to be before such a prince." Kaname smiled showing strait pearl teeth. Zero coughed into his other hand as his was released.

"The same. Would you like your coat to be taken?" Zero smiled and looked the vampire clad in black furs over. _Surely he must be hot?_

"I would thank you very much if you did." Kaname chuckled. He took off his coat and handed it to a nearby servant.

"This way please." Zero pointed into the next room.

"Ah before that," Zero paused into his step. "My uncle is also here with me." Kaname motioned behind him. A taller man looking almost like Kaname and just as handsome bowed as he stopped in the door.

"Good afternoon young Prince. I am Rido." Rido smiled at Zero. Zero returned the smile and bowed.

"Where are my manners? Surely both of you must be tired from the trip from Romania. May I take you to your prepared rooms?" Zero asked.

"That is unnecessary." Rido said and turned to Kaname. "I am sure you would like to talk to the prince. I will take our things to the room and rest there." Kaname had a contemplating look on his face and then nodded.

"Please, uncle." Kaname bowed as Rido told their servants to follow the Arabic ones.

"You're uncle seems very nice." Zero commented aloud. _Oops. _"I mean you both seem very kind." Kaname shrugged. He took no offense. Just seeing those gentle eyes on him was enough to make him happy.

"Now why don't we chat in the room you were about to show me?" Zero nodded and lead the way.

Rido told the servants to leave as he surveyed the room. The room's theme seemed to be silver and black. The ancient vampire traced the fine silk of the canopy bed and slid a finger against dark wood. The room was very big and acceptable to such royalty as himself. He laid his coat on the bed. There were three parts to the room it seemed. One door lead off into another bedroom and the other a lavish bathroom. Rido's part of the room had a balcony looking over one of the many gardens the palace had. Imagine what went through his mind as he smelt the most tantalizing arousal when he went to lean over the rail. Dried pineapple and spice hit him from all sides. Brown eyes looked down to land on a slim figure as he was trailing his hands against the wall. Rido followed him along the rail until he went into a room under him. _Who was that?_ By the way he was dressed Rido guessed one of the Arabic princes.

"I have to find you..." He couldn't let a pretty little thing like that suffer could he?

**~Aamir~**

The Arabic prince gasped as he felt a warm tongue lick the back of his neck. "You may can not tell but I can. You're about to be in heat."

"What-?" Aamir's breath halted when the claw slid down his chest leaving a thin red line in it's wake. Red rich liquid started to leak and Rido traced his tongue down the tan chest. Aamir felt weak under the older vampire. His elbows began to shake as Rido nibbled on the wound. "What are you doing to me?"

Rido smiled and stopped his ministrations. "Seiren, make sure no one disturbs us." Rido said in Romanian. Aamir saw a flash of silver before it was gone. Aamir was pushed on to the pillows as the stronger vampire disrobed him. Aamir commenced trying to buck Rido off but that only made heat pool in his stomach.

_What's going on? _Aamir suddenly felt hot. Instead of his hands pushing, he felt them pulling the other close. He felt warmth creep into him as the other vampire took off his shirt and left butterfly kisses on his shoulder. The prince began to pant as Rido freed him of his ponytail and pants. "What-ah!" He felt a big hand brush him through his cotton underwear. He gripped Rido's shirt, almost ripping the silk to shreds.

"This," Rido squeezed. "was what I was talking about. I could smell the arousal way before you even realized it." The elegant vampire proceeded to pull the last piece of cloth preventing him from his prize. He eyed the large swollen brown organ. "It seems I have to go fast for the first round." He smirked. The Romanian accent making it seemed sexier than what it was supposed to sound.

_What the hell am I thinking?! _Aamir couldn't explain nor deny what he was feeling. His body was unbelievably sensitive and the slightest touch of cloth was making him go crazy. He watched with glazed eyes as the Romanina royal spreaded his legs wide and felt up the soft thighs. Rido sucked some of his fingers and stuck one into Aamir's entrance. Said prince arched his back at the unwelcome shiver that went through his body. _What is happening to me? _

"Do you like that?" Rido was going in and out slowly then he added the second finger and started stretching. His shirt was torn to shreds as Aamir clawed at his arms and back. A sheet of sweat was forming on Aamir's tan skin making him look more delicious in Rido's eyes. A third finger was added,Aamir moaned as Rido brushed a familiar spot of pleasure that sent waves of heat through him. Rido smirked as found the prostrate of the beautiful boy underneath him.

"Rido is my name." The older vampire pulled out his fingers and off his pants and tore off the barely attached shirt. "Scream my name for me prince." He lifted chocolate hips and thrust in hard.

"Ah!" It hurt but not a lot. Aamir wheezed at the sheer size of Rido. He felt like every inch of him was filled and that the vampire was in more deeper than Ichiru and Zero ever had been. He clawed at the other vampire's back.

Rido had to grab the pillows beside him. It was so tight that it he felt the walls of Aamir barely giving way. He shifted his hips and caused the other to moan. He felt himself starting to loose control. He pulled out to the tip and pushed in slowly.

"Nnngh..." Aamir enjoyed the way Rido moved even if he didn't want to. He loved the way Rido's hands rubbed and touched him and the kisses were driving him insane. "Harder..." Rido was nibbling Aamir's abs when he heard the command. He was at his limit too. He held those delicious hips as gentle as he could and picked up the pace. Thrusting as hard and deep as he could, their bodies danced in a hungry and animalistic way. Some of the pillows were sliding with them as they moved as fast as they could.

Brown hair stuck his head as the sweat was pouring from his skin. Rido angled so he hit that spot every time he moved. "Ahhhhh.." Aamir moaned loudly. He scratched Rido's back hard leaving deep red gashes. Then Rido decided to pump Aamir's forgotten member with his thrusts. The air was thick with spice and lilac as the two vampire's scents together. They were one for the moment.

"_**Rido!**_" Aamir called. An explosion of white filled his vision and splattered their stomachs as he came. Rido followed soon after as Aamir's walls clenched him so hard it felt painful. The Arabian prince felt something warm shoot deep in him. Their breathing was rough and fast. Aaamir felt his arms and legs shake with exhaustion. At some point he had wrapped them around Rido's waist.

Rido gently grabbed Aamir's hands from his back and shifted his hips again. He wanted this boy so strongly that his fangs ached to sink into his flesh, but he couldn't. Not now, but he promised himself would be able too soon. Rido leaned down and kissed dark cherry lips and whispered in Aamir's ear. "Be ready for round 2."

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**Paparazzi by Lady GaGa**

**Youm W Sanah by Reda Al Abdallah **

**Law Hobna Ghalta by Wael Kfoury**

**Just for Tonight by Manna feat. Ville Valo**

**Moukanoh Wein by Myriam Fares**

**Lamset Id by Nancy Arjam**

**Lawn Ouyounak by Nancy Arjam**

**Monster by Lady GaGa**

**Silly God Disco by The GazettE**

**Leech by The GazettE**

**Juicy by Pretty Ricky**

**Nobody by Keith Sweat**

**~*~**


End file.
